El Momento mas Hermoso de La Vida
by ThatGreenBean
Summary: El amor es algo con lo que no se puede pelear, no vale la pena intentarlo. Es demasiado fuerte. Pero eso no significa que no puedas hacerlo difícil
1. ILIR

**Nota de Autor:** Ok regrese a escribir y lo primero que me vino a la mente fueron estos Song-Fics con canciones de Lady Gaga por que la adoro y adoro a Fudou también así que espero lo disfruten.

La canción es " **I Like It Rough** " de Lady Gaga (Son las siglas del título)

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven o sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Level-5.

" **I Like It Rough** Es una canción de Lady Gaga, perteneciente a su álbum **The Fame Monster"**

 **I.L.I.R**

Akio se encontraba en un dilema, por dentro gritaba a más no poder pero por fuera seguía pasando las páginas de la revista deportiva y leyendo los artículos como si nada. ¿Qué hacía sentado en ese sofá tan tranquilo leyendo una revista como si nada pasara?

Veía al dueño del departamento sentado en la mesa de su sala, escribiendo sin parar en su laptop y regreso a fingir que leía la revista mientras en su cabeza rondaba una pregunta.

 _¿Exactamente que buscaba al acostarse con Kidou?_

La primera vez que sucedió fue espontaneo y no se iba a molestar en recordar algo que paso hace 4 meses. Pero la pregunta aun no podía responderla, después de todo este tiempo. Se quitó los audífonos cuando escucho a Kidou quejarse por que no secó bien su cabello y que estaba mojando su sofá. Suspiró con fastidio y empezó a secar su corto cabello castaño con algunos mechones que ya le tapaban la cara, se recostó del espaldar del sofá y volteo a ver a Kidou.

—¿Seguirás trabajando o qué?—Dijo, obviamente molesto y Kidou dejo de escribir para verle a los ojos un momento.

—Espera un momento. Esto es importante y ya casi término.

Lo odió por un momento; ese gesto que hizo tan tonto, sonreír y verlo directo a los ojos; como si ya no le causara suficientes sentimientos innecesarios. Recostó su cabeza del sofá sin quitarle la mirada de encima y su disgusto se disipó, por que recordó que fue él solito quien se metió en este problema. Aceptar sus invitaciones o aparecerse cuando le daba la gana en su departamento ahora era parte de su rutina, usar su ducha cuando le cortaban el agua en su departamento y quedarse cuando le invitaba a comer fueron sus primeros pasos en falso.

Una noche simplemente paso, tuvo sexo con él, y le sorprendió lo bien que se sintió, tanto que siguió regresando por más, luego se decidió a poner su cerebro de nuevo en su cabeza y tratar de comprender qué tipo de relación tenían.

Muchas personas le habían dicho que Kidou y él no se llevaban bien por varias razones, sus favoritas eran: "Porque son muy diferentes" o "Porque son muy parecidos" los cuales eran contradictorios pero con el tiempo llego a comprenderlo. Pero su favorita era la razón que Tobitaka le había dado solo dias antes de que que se metiera en este lió; " _Quizás solo quieren coger_ ". Recordó que se lo dijo y luego volvió a ignorarlo por leer un libro que le mantenía ocupado desde hace días.

Quizás fue culpa de Tobitaka, que le metió la idea en la cabeza, pero sería de cobardes echarle la culpa a un tercero en esa situación cuando el error lo seguía cometiendo él. Fudou cerro sus ojos y volteó su cuerpo para que Kidou no le viera mientras mantenía su discusión interna. Todo estaba bien hasta que hace unas semanas ambos empezaron a sentir una necesidad de dejar lo carnal a un lado y poner pies en las peligrosas aguas de una relación sentimental.

Lo cual Akio creía simplemente imposible.

Fudou Akio no estaba acostumbrado a esto, no podía imaginarse acurrucándose en el pecho de alguien hasta quedar dormido, tomarse de las manos, compartir abrazos largos o besos que no fueran desastrosos y terminaran en cosas subidas de tono; al menos eso creía hasta hace unas semanas cuando Kidou decidió que quería besarle con cariño en público, en un parque en medio de una nevada.

¿Quieren saber lo peor? Que Fudou puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kidou y se dejó llevar, tuvo que separarse de él cuando escucho a un niño pequeño llamarles pervertidos y salir corriendo de la escena. No pudo decir nada por que Kidou le tomó de la mano y siguieron paseando por la nieve como si nada.

Fudou nunca había pensado en su vida que prefería la mano de alguien más sobre la suya que dentro de su pantalón.

Se mordió el labio y se acurrucó en uno de los cojines hasta que decidió que no podía seguir esperando un milagro (Sobre todo con Kidou quien resultaba ser la persona más despistada para estas cosas). Se levantó y fue directo a la mesa de la sala. Estaba descalzo sintiendo el frió piso bajo sus pies, con un jean negro roto y un suéter gris que le quedaba gigantesco, puso su mano fría en la mejilla de Kidou quien se sobresaltó por un momento y vio a Fudou algo sorprendido.

—En serio, te prometo que dentro de poco terminare.

No le prestó atención a lo que decía; tomo su cara con ambas manos y lo besó, al principio fue brusco, como usualmente eran los besos que compartían y no soltó sus mejillas, Kidou se relajó y Fudou aprovechó para pasar su pierna por encima de las de Kidou y sentarse en su regazo. Enredó sus dedos en las rastas sueltas de Kidou y siguió besándolo durante un largo rato, no necesitaba aire, solo quería probar algo. Las manos de Kidou estaban calientes y se colaron en la camisa de Fudou mientras subían por su espalda. Fudou siguió jugando con el chico debajo de él y se detuvo, le aparto un poco, solo rozando levemente sus labios y lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue un beso tan simple, delicado y casto, un simple choque de labios que dejo algo fuera de lugar a Kidou, pero hace mucho tiempo aprendió que debía dejar a Fudou hacer lo que se le antojara de vez en cuando. Todo se sentía como si así debiera ser; los brazos de Fudou abrazando a Kidou y el acariciando su cabeza ahora llena de cabello; y Fudou se sentía complacido por que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de sonreír con sinceridad al besar a alguien, pero un sonido de la laptop y Kidou se separó para prestarle atención al aparato.

Fudou logro confirmar su gran temor y Kidou no entendía muy bien porque se quedó sentado sobre sus piernas viéndole sin emoción alguna.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Quieres ir a acostarte?— La forma de pestañear de Fudou fue sensual y juguetona mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa llena de lujuria; una que se veía delicada en su cara pero sabias que ibas a conseguir algo si te sonreía así; solo él sabía hacer una expresión así.

Kidou tartamudeo un sí. Fudou dejaba pequeños besos en los labios de Kidou mientras se levantaba y caminó hacia la habitación, vio a Kidou quien al fin salió del ensueño y se levantó de su silla para seguirlo a la habitación.

—Yo me quedare en tu cuarto hoy, si quieres termina de trabajar en la habitación de huéspedes.

Entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro y Kidou, que era un muchacho inteligente, entendió que le acababan de mandar, con una sutileza que le sorprendió de parte de Fudou, al diablo. Fue hasta la puerta y llamo varias veces a Fudou por su nombre, hasta empezar a golpear levemente la puerta mientras se disculpaba. Cuando escuchó como le pasaba seguro a la puerta supo que no importaba cuanto intentara, lo mejor era ir a pensar como disculparse al día siguiente. Fudou se lanzó a la cama y mientras se arropaba se dio cuenta de dos cosas muy importantes.

La primera: Esta es la primera vez que iba a ese departamento y no se acostaba con el dueño de este, y que dormiría solo sin él. Ni siquiera estaba molesto, Fudou no era tonto y sabía que podía más que una estúpida laptop para llamar la atención de Kidou, pero quería hacerse entender, que Kidou comprendiera que Fudou era más importante que su maldito E-mail.

Y la segunda: Estaba enamorándose del dueño de la gran y cómoda cama en la que se encontraba, pero ni de joda se lo iba a poner tan fácil.

 **Nota Final:** Esto fue corto pero me dio ideas para hacer otros Song-Fics con otras ships (Pero la mayoría tendrán que ser KDFD por que escucho a gaga y pienso en ellos) ¡Si les gusto dejen sus Reviews!


	2. SHICD

**Nota de Autor:** Pensé que haría estos song-fics separados pero preferí dejarlos todos juntos. Mantendré una historia continua pero están desordenados los fics, realmente yo escojo una canción al azar de una lista que hice hace tiempo, leo la letra y a partir de ahí empiezo a escribir. Poco a poco se irán uniendo los puntos así que disfruten.

La canción es "So Happy I Could Die" De Lady Gaga, mantendré que el título de cada capítulo sea las siglas de la canción que le corresponde.

 **Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni sus personajes, son propiedad de Level-5.

" **So Happy I Could Die** " es una canción de Lady Gaga y pertenece a " **The Fame Monster** "

* * *

 **S.H.I.C.D**

Despertó agitado, con su corazón golpeando fuertemente su pecho y respirando con dificultad.

¿Por qué tenía que seguir soñando lo mismo?

Una vez, solo hacerlo una vez fue necesario, tener a Kidou montado sobre el haciéndole lo que quisiera fue suficiente como para que Fudou tuviera estos sueños recurrentes que eran simplemente los recuerdos de esa única vez donde por un desliz terminó en la cama del otro. No era su primera vez con un hombre ni su primera vez siendo el de abajo, aunque tenía tiempo que no lo hacía de esa manera; estaba muy ocupado siendo un buen estudiante universitario/Compañero de equipo/Buen hijo, estaba volviendo a tomar el control en su vida pero Kidou fue tanto una gran ayuda como él que le estaba hundiendo en ese momento.

Sentado en la cama, controlando su respiración se dio cuenta que el sueño le había dejado una repercusión nada grata en medio de sus piernas, se encontró a si mismo excitado por un sueño de algo que había pasado hace ya casi un mes, un suceso que no podía olvidar fácilmente, aun si al día siguiente Kidou y el quedaron en buenos términos y decidieron dejar en el pasado todo lo sucedido, parecía que el cerebro racional de Fudou no tenía mucho control sobre su cuerpo últimamente. En el reloj de su mesita de noche daban las 2 de la madrugada, no podía meterse bajo una ducha fría sin el peligro de conseguir un resfriado y tenía entrenamiento en cuestión de horas, se encontraba en medio de un gran dilema el cual decidió no pensar mucho, solo ponerse manos a la obra.

Apartó el cabello que se le había pegado en la frente con su sudor hacia atrás y lentamente metió su mano en el pantalón de su pijama gris, toco su miembro ya duro y sin darse rodeos lo tomo entre sus dedos y empezó a mover la mano, un pequeño sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas y una sonrisa coqueta su rostro ya que tenía tiempo sin hacer esto por su cuenta, todo el tranquilo ambiente que había creado para sí mismo se rompió como si fuera cristal cuando los ojos rojos de Kidou mirándole con una expresión lasciva aparecieron frente a él. Se sentó de golpe en la cama y vio a los lados algo asustado.

—…No seas imbécil, él no está aquí…—Reía incómodo para sí mismo.

Fudou se sentía traicionado por el mismo, no comprendía como era posible que hubiera pensado en la persona más molesta del mundo cuando intentaba masturbarse. Honestamente por él estaba bien pensar en sus conocidos o hasta amigos al hacer eso, no le molestaba que Tobitaka o Genda pasaran en algún momento por su mente, por el amor a Dios hasta en algún momento se había encontrado pensando en Sakuma (No solo una vez en realidad, mas no le gustaba mucho aceptarlo), pero ¿Por qué tenía que ser Kidou Yuuto la persona con la que tuviera sueños húmedos y no le dejaba tocarse en paz? Lo intento otras dos veces más, pero pasaba lo mismo, estaba a punto de rendirse con lo de complacerse a sí mismo cuando su miembro erecto empezó a doler. Tomó aire y lo soltó en un prolongado quejido.

" _¿En serio vas a masturbarte pensando en él? Bien hecho, vas progresando_ " Se hizo un comentario sarcástico a sí mismo en su cabeza. Lo pensó muy bien, si de verdad quería meter los pies en ese terreno peligroso, pero no es como que su problema le estuviera ayudando.

—Acordamos dejar eso en el pasado, mas no olvidarlo— Se mintió a si mismo y volvió a recostarse para regresar a lo suyo—Esto… Esto es una mierda.

Volvió con el mismo movimiento de antes y todo iba viento en popa, solo quería venirse y poder dormir tranquilo, aunque cuando empezó a sentir que el placer se incrementaba los recuerdos volvieron a su mente; casi se detuvo pero decidió continuar, no tenía toda la noche para seguir jugando consigo mismo. Recordó las manos del otro sobre sus muslos y como lentamente subían hasta sus caderas, se sentían suaves como para ser de un hombre; con su mano libre subió todo el camino de sus abdominales y de vuelta justo como Kidou había hecho, en algún momento sintió su pecho caliente y empezó a jugar con sus propios pezones, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero encontró curioso como movía sus caderas contra su propia mano así que empezó a moverla aún más rápido, pero no estaba consiguiendo la satisfacción que necesitaba. A su mente vino como el abrió sus piernas y jugo con él, sorprendiéndole por lo mucho que el chico que consideraba un mojigato sabia sobre como provocarle placer a alguien más; bajo sus pantalones hasta los talones y abrió sus piernas. En un acto un poco desesperado saco algo de lubricante que tenía guardado en el fondo de uno de sus cajones y lo unto en sus dedos antes de ir a meterlos dentro de él. Se encontró a si mismo gimiendo levemente mientras jugaba con sus dedos como Kidou lo había hecho con él hace unas semanas, con su otra mano intentaba acariciar todo lo que pudiera acariciar, su acto obsceno al mover sus caderas con el ritmo dictado por sus dedos y como sobaba todo los puntos sensibles de su piel al igual que Kidou lo había hecho no estaba siendo suficiente. Quería más.

Regresó la mano libre a su miembro húmedo y empezó a ser más rudo consigo mismo, las imágenes de ese día en realidad eran borrosas porque, aunque fuera patético, había llorado del placer cada vez que Kidou le embestía y no paraba en ningún momento; recordó eso mientras llegaba a sus puntos sensibles y deseaba en verdad tener más manos para que le tocaran en el pecho. Estaba de rodillas en la cama y lentamente recostó su cara del colchón, mordiendo las sabanas azul celeste y ahogando gemidos en esta mientras elevaba su cadera y movía sus dedos de diferentes maneras y más rápido que antes; gritó el nombre del culpable en el colchón antes de venirse en su mano y caer cansado en él. Levantó su cabeza al recuperarse un poco luego del orgasmo, su cabello marrón estaba más desordenado de lo usual y sonrió un poco.

—Maldita sea, tenía tiempo que no me ponía tan sensible.

Subió sus pantalones y fue al baño a lavarse, ¿Sentía rabia por haberse imaginado en algún momento que se lo estaban cogiendo? Por supuesto que sí. ¿Quiso llenar la bañera y ahogarse por que descubrió pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos al imaginar que ese alguien era Kidou? No lo dudes; cuando regresó a la cama se acomodó bajo la sabana. Paso un minuto entero antes de que Fudou cayera en cuenta de lo que había hecho y golpeara su cabeza contra la cabecera de su cama.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?— Susurró molesto mientras tensaba su mandíbula y luego dejaba caer su adolorida cabeza en la almohada.

Quizás grito un poco más alto de lo que pensaba, se tocó como si estuviera en celo y no lo había hecho de esa manera desde que descubrió que era masturbarse por primera vez. Aunque él no era el único haciendo tonterías, recordó claramente que Kidou y el habían tenido relaciones por culpa de que el otro se encontraba agobiado por algo que nunca llego a comentarle a Fudou. Paso su mano por su cabello y termino acariciando con sus dedos su cuello, luego su mejilla y al final sus labios.

Justo como Kidou le había hecho hace más de dos semanas.

Habían terminado besándose por impulso y Fudou dejo que Kidou siguiera haciendo lo que quería porque al parecer le servía mas expresarse con acciones que con palabras en ese momento. Fudou quizás no se preocuparía mucho por el prójimo, pero antes de ceder al cansancio aceptó que le gustaría que Kidou pudiera decirle a alguien por lo que estaba pasando.

• ────── ✾ ────── •• ────── ✾ ────── •• ────── ✾ ──────•

En la cancha de futbol de la universidad hacia un frió terrible a las 7 de la mañana y Fudou estaba sentado en la banca, esperando a que los demás salieran del vestidor y admirando la maravilla que era el movimiento de las hojas marrones que caían de los arboles por el otoño.

—¿Te pasa algo?

Kidou estaba parado junto a él y le veía con una ceja alzada; Fudou estuvo tentado a decirle "Me pasa de todo, y es por tu culpa", solo tomo algo de su agua y subió el cierre de su suéter.

—No dormí muy bien anoche— Disimuló al bostezar y Kidou se sentó junto a él para terminar de arreglar sus zapatos.

El espacio entre ellos era suficiente y el silencio realmente innecesario así que Fudou hablo primero.

—Oye, ¿Qué tal te va?— Dejó de recostarse sobre la banca y estirar sus brazos sobre el espaldar para ver a Kidou a los ojos detrás de los lentes—¿Hay algo que te moleste?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Encogió sus hombros—Todos tenemos días difíciles, es bueno hablar de ello… creo.

Kidou sospechó un poco a que se refería al hacer memoria un mes atrás, rió con pena y se levantó.

—Gracias, estas actuando raro, pero gracias.

—Claro, si quieres podemos hablar, yo llevo las películas, tú el maquillaje. Invitamos a Haruna para que nos haga la manicura si quieres— Apartó la mirada a otro lado y Kidou solo volteo los ojos, el entrenador llamo a todo el equipo y Kidou dejo su suéter y la botella de agua en la banca.

—Podemos hablar de tu sueño de tener una noche de chicas luego, hay que entrenar—Se fue trotando a la cancha.

—¡Yo no…!—Casi cayó en su trampa y fue trotando para alcanzarle, le dio un codazo y lo paso.

Fudou no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver a Kidou sonreír para él.

* * *

 **Nota Final:** Fue mi primera vez escribiendo algo así por lo que hice mi esfuerzo, agradezco que me digan que tal les pareció


	3. M

**Nota de Autor:** Aquí hay otro capítulo y no sé qué pensar de él…. Es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre sexo por lo que espero se sienta natural ya que esa es la idea así que ¡Disfruten!

La canción es "Monster" De Lady Gaga, mantendré que el título de cada capítulo sea las siglas de la canción que le corresponde.

 **Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni sus personajes, son propiedad de Level-5.

 **"Monster"** es una canción de Lady Gaga y pertenece a **"The Fame Monster"**

* * *

 **M**

Desde que lo conocía él sabía que Kidou no era lo que aparentaba. Su fachada de joven de clase alta era bastante buena pero no contaba con la perspicacia de Fudou cuando lo conoció, aunque cuando crecieron él se aburrió de molestarle; pero la persona que estaba conociendo ahora era algo que nunca se había imaginado.

Él era un lobo disfrazado de cordero.

Kidou sabía muy bien cómo tratar con las personas, y tomó una decisión muy inteligente al tener un círculo de amigos pequeño y uno de conocidos bastante grande. Fudou ni siquiera era parte de los conocidos; al principio era más como una molestia con la que él tenía que lidiar, Kidou se sorprendió al ver como se escurrió entre ambos círculos hasta ser su amigo o algo por el estilo. Fudou solo se acercó a él para demostrar que era tan bueno y hasta mejor que él, y sin darse cuenta se acercó demasiado. Al acercarse aún más que sus supuestos mejores amigos notó muchas cosas de él que le asombraban. El hecho de que sí se sentía algo acomplejado por su estatura pero era bueno fingiendo que no le importaba, la forma en que era cuidadoso en las mañanas para arreglar su cabello, su cuerpo esculpido y músculos que superaban los suyos por mucho y como su ropa esconde todo eso muy bien; también lo bien que se ven sus ojos cuando está distraído viendo por la ventana o que cuando algo le preocupa demasiado movía su mandíbula de un lado a otro mientras pensaba en cómo arreglar el problema, cosa que había estado haciendo bastante desde que empezó a verse con Fudou y aún si este lo había notado había decidido callarse, porque lo que más asombraba a Fudou era que Kidou era una mala persona.

Por supuesto que lo era, pero no se refería al tipo "Pateo perritos y le tumbo el helado a los niños en el parque" de malo o del "Hablo mal de ti a tus espaldas" malo. El en realidad era un monstruo, y en ese mismo momento Fudou lo estaba experimentando. Posiblemente eran las once de la noche, o medianoche, hasta quizá la una de la madrugada pero ninguno de los dos se molestaría en dejar lo que estaban haciendo para ver un reloj. La cabeza de Fudou dolía por la forma en que Kidou le arrojó contra una pared antes de tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa para que bajara un poco su cabeza y poder besarle y arrastrarlo hasta su habitación, en la experiencia sexual que obtuvo en su vida siempre hubo algo de violencia consentida pero nunca se ha dejado dominar por nadie, aún si la otra parte pensara que le controlaba en realidad nada le sorprendía y siempre hallaba como voltear las cosas y ponerlas a su favor. Hoy no era uno de esos días. Si explico cómo empezó todo podría decir que era lo usual, Fudou fue a pasar el rato junto a Kidou pero él estaba de mal humor esa noche, incluso tomando un poco de más para la hora en la que Fudou llego, no preguntó por que y ni siquiera le acompañó con una cerveza, el aura que Kidou irradiaba no era para nada amigable. Fudou no recuerda muy bien que hizo pero sabe que dijo algo estúpido que logró que Kidou se molestara en verdad, solo que él esperaba un puñetazo en la cara no que lo arrojaran contra la pared y le quitaran el cinturón; de todas las veces que lo habían hecho esta fue la primera vez que le había arrancado la ropa antes de caer ambos a la cama

—¡Si no te calmas por un momento…!- Intentó alejarse de Kidou y actuar como si lo que estaba pasando le molestaba; No iba simplemente a actuar sumisamente como él quería.

—¿Ahora esto te molesta?— Hablaba lentamente mientras se quitaba los lentes y soltaba su cabello—Me habías dicho que querías que fuera más rudo contigo.

—¡Si, pero no que intentaras dislocar mi hombro!

La boca aún le sabía como la cerveza que Kidou había estado tomando.

El empezó a reírse de una manera que Fudou no había escuchado antes y cuando aterrizó de nuevo en el planeta tierra le estaban quitando los pantalones y casi perdió su ropa interior pero logró agarrar el elástico aun que Kidou trató de de bajarlos pero aún así le dejó casi expuesto

—Mira— Kidou puso sus manos en los muslos de Fudou y le abrió las piernas; las puso alrededor de sus caderas y señaló la erección de Fudou—Te pusiste así desde que estábamos en el pasillo, no te quejes.

Lo jaló hacia él y se quitó la camisa al igual que hizo con Fudou después, volvió a besarlo, a morderlo y lamer todo lo que pudiera besar, morder y lamer. Fudou se encontraba sin palabras lo que era difícil en él; Kidou le estaba mordiendo y tocando más fuerte de lo usual y también eso estaba teniendo un resultado más rápido en él. Kidou bajo hasta su pecho y se tardó su dulce tiempo jugando con sus pezones, jalándolos entre sus dientes y luego besándolo con fuerza. Más de una vez veía hacia arriba mientras lo hacía y Fudou juraba que se reía de él, porque Akio se encontraba demasiado complacido por la forma en la que estaban jugando con él.

Intentaba pensar en algo inteligente que decir pero tan rápido encontraba fuerza alguna para decir algo, se convertía en un gemido por que le tocaba en algún lugar donde era sensible. Sintió como bajó aún más y lamió sus abdominales.

—Tú haces lo mismo conmigo… —Habló con una voz profunda y Fudou sintió el sonido vibrando en su vientre.

Kidou sintió el miembro de Fudou contra su pecho y se rió contra su estómago antes de morderle y luego separarse de él.

—Ya entendí. Ya me encargo de eso.

—Puedo hacerlo yo solo, gracias.

Bajó su mano hasta su entre pierna y trató de recuperar algo de dignidad con ese comentario pero la mano de Kidou apretó fuertemente su muñeca para luego apartarla.

—Te dije que lo iba a hacer yo.

Fudou aceptó que se puso aún más duro con esa orden.

—Has lo que te de la maldita gana…

Apartó la mirada hacia la ventana sonrojado y Kidou le acarició la mejilla.

Volvió a lo que estaba haciendo pero esta vez masajeaba los muslos de Akio y hacia lo mismo que hizo con su torso, le marcó brutalmente las piernas y logró hacer que Akio tratara de esconder más de un grito de placer mordiendo la almohada. Llegó hasta la cadera y mordió la piel que estaba prácticamente pegada al hueso de lo delgado que era Fudou.

—Ni si quiera yo tardo tanto en metérmelo en la boca.

Le golpeo en la espalda con el talón y Kidou tomó su miembro en su mano y apretó un poco, lo suficiente como para que Fudou se arqueara hacia adelante y se quedara callado. Después de eso Kidou entendió que Fudou se estaba impacientando y él también se encontraba en la misma situación. Mientras masajeaba el miembro de Fudou subió un momento y busco debajo de la almohada un tubo de lubricante pero luego de verlo un rato lo dejo en la cama y vio a Fudou a los ojos.

—¿Ahora… Que quieres?— Hablaba entre gemidos porque la mano de Kidou no dejo de moverse en ningún momento.

—Abre la boca.

Quiso decir "¿Qué?" Pero cuando abrió la boca para eso Kidou puso sus dedos en su boca. Fue una sorpresa al principio pero le siguió el juego y empezó a lamer sus dedos con un alto nivel de profesionalidad mientras enrollaba las piernas alrededor de Kidou y levantaba sus caderas cuando Kidou movía su mano aún más rápido. Kidou sacó su mano de la boca de Fudou y puso algo de lubricante en ella para luego meter sus dedos dentro de él de golpe lo que sorprendió a Fudou.

—¡Dios!… ¡¿Qué tienes hoy?!— Lanzó un grito algo agudo por la invasión repentina y sonrió mientras movía sus caderas de arriba abajo junto a los dedos de Kidou.

—Estoy cachondo, y ya— Sacó sus dedos y le dio una nalgada para acercarse y besarle otra vez, solo que esta vez el que mordió bastante fuerte, tanto que le rompió el labio, fue Fudou.

Cuando Kidou se separó de él y tocó su labio Fudou le dedicó la sonrisa más brillante que pudiera formar en ese momento.

—Me la debías.

Kidou suspiró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Me imagino que no necesitas que siga jugando contigo, ¿Verdad?

Bajo el cierre de su pantalón y logró borrarle la sonrisa a Fudou en menos de un segundo al meterla, este se quedó mudo por unos segundos antes de empezar a gemir cuando Kidou se movía más y más rápido. Sentía tanto calor y cosas en su cuerpo que realmente no sabía muy bien que decía o hacía en ese momento, solo que cuando quiso poner su mano en el hombro de Kidou el jaló su cabello y lo pegó a la cama sin decir nada. Entre ambos llenaban la habitación de silabas entrecortadas y diferentes sonidos que solo lograban que el otro se excitara aún más. Kidou mantuvo su mano jalando el cabello de Fudou y su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de él para el momento en el que Fudou acabó; siguió por su cuenta y lamió los labios de Fudou quien esbozó una sonrisa y luego Kidou termino.

Pero la noche no había acabado allí. Ninguno sabía exactamente cuántas veces fueron pero Fudou sí que estaba completamente agotado y su garganta dolía.

Ninguno dijo algo durante un largo rato, Fudou creyó que Kidou si estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para caer dormido luego de hacerlo tantas veces, y él también estaba muy cansado por qué tan rápido cerró los ojos solo los volvió a abrir a la mañana siguiente. Intentó levantarse pero luego del tercer intento se rindió; su brazo aún le dolía.

—Buenos días.

La puerta se abrió y mostró a su príncipe azul entrando con una compresa caliente, una mantita roja para enrollarla y una taza de café.

—Que amable eres— Logró sentarse y tan rápido hizo un gesto de dolor vio a Kidou poner mala cara— No me digas ¿Te sientes culpable?

—…A lo mejor.

Kidou enrolló la compresa en la manta y se la ofreció; Fudou la tomó y se la puso en su hombro y luego en la cabeza lo que sorprendió a Kidou.

—Sí, también me golpeaste la cabeza contra el tope de la cama. ¿Tratabas así a tus antiguas novias?

Dejó el café en la mesa de noche junto a la cama y se sentó al borde de la cama—No que recuerde.

Volvió a poner la compresa en donde sentía el moretón y sintió alivió pero aún habían otras mordidas y moretones que debían ser atendidos tan rápido se levantara al baño, pero quería vengarse un poco más.

—La próxima vez que quieras jugar rudo podrías avisarme, no es como si fuera a oponerme.

Kidou suspiró e hizo otro gesto que Fudou notó hace poco, jalar la manga de su suéter entre su pulgar e índice mientras veía hacia cualquier otro lugar cuando se sentía culpable. Soltó la manga de su suéter y puso su mano en la pierna de Fudou para acariciarla por encima de la sabana.

—Lo lame…

—No lo digas como si no te hubiera gustado—Tomó un sorbo del café.

Decidió parafrasear lo que iba a decir.

—Lamento haber sido tan rudo y haber sacado todo eso de la nada. ¿Mejor?

Fudou le sonrió y se hizo hacia adelante para tomarlo del cuello y besarle.

Aún si el chico que estaba sentado frente a él era el mismo del que se estaba enamorando lentamente, la persona que se veía atormentada ayer se sentía tan diferente, con una gran cantidad de sentimientos reprimidos que Fudou no sabía si debía sacar a relucir. Él era un fenómeno extraño; ese en el que el lobo disfrazado de cordero también podía actuar como un cordero disfrazado de lobo.

* * *

 **Nota Final:** Estoy tentada a empezar con otra pareja así que quizás el siguiente sea KDFD quizás no…. Pero seguirá siendo Gaga por lo que seguirá siendo genial ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. DITD

**Nota de Autor:** Sigo aquí y con muchas ideas para continuar esto así que no diré mucho y solo disfruten como empezó todo

La canción es "Dance in the dark" de el albúm "The fame monster"

* * *

Estaba tan molesto en ese momento, dando vueltas alrededor de la sala del pequeño apartamento de Tobitaka mientras él le ignoraba, pero Fudou seguía rojo de la ira tratando de conseguir las palabras para expresar cómo se sentía. Cuando se detuvo y vio directo hacia donde Tobitaka estaba sentado, este levanto la mirada del recetario que ocupaba toda su atención para ver con que le saldría Fudou en ese instante.

—¡Kidou es un imbécil!— lo dijo con gran determinación, como si hubiera llegado a una resolución

—Eso ya me lo has dicho antes.

—¡Pero esta vez enserio logró enojarme!

—También me has dicho eso

Fudou vio por el rabillo del ojo a Tobitaka quien volvió a su libro y rodó sus ojos mientras suspiraba y se sentaba junto a él

—Traté de ser amable como me dijiste, pensé que empezábamos a llevarnos bien a mediados de semestre— sus manos se volvieron puños sin que se diera cuenta—¡Pero es imposible para mi llevarme bien con alguien como él!

—Solo estas dolido porque ya no hablan como antes.

—No. Detente. A mi no me importa si él ya no quiere hablar conmigo o con nadie. Solo pienso que es grosero que de un dia a otro empiece a ignorarme a mí y a todos y que se atreviera a sacar sus frustraciones conmigo.

Tobitaka cerró su libro y lo puso en el sofá junto a él antes de levantarse para ir a la cocina a hacer café para ambos, cosa que a Fudou ni le importó porque seguía sentado en el sofá pensando en cómo Kidou estaba actuando extraño desde hace un mes.

Al notar que ambos estudiaban la misma carrera en la misma universidad y hasta en la misma clase, ambos tuvieron muchos sentimientos encontrados sobre el hecho de que tendrían que compartir tiempo juntos de nuevo, cosa que no habían hecho desde que eran integrantes del Inazuma Japan, y ya de eso habían pasado seis años durante los cuales ambos mantuvieron una relación más o menos cordial solo para no molestar a los amigos que tenían en común, y el problema de Fudou radica que en esos últimos 5 meses que estuvieron estudiando juntos ambos lograron ver un lado del otro que nunca se habían imaginado. Kidou era más amable de lo que Fudou se imaginaba, en días en los que llegaba tarde debido al transporte Kidou le guardaba un asiento y le daba de su exquisito y caro café importado que siempre estaba recién hecho a esa hora y el cual ignoraba que fuera extremadamente negro y cargado solo por que era lo suficientemente potente para mantenerlo despierto toda la mañana; se hicieron compañeros de estudio por lo que no era raro que pasaran gran parte del tiempo juntos en la biblioteca o que él fuera a su departamento a quedarse a dormir luego de estudiar toda la noche, y sin contar el hecho de que ambos estaban en el equipo de soccer de la universidad. Aún si no quisiera decirlo en voz alta, Fudou creía que él y Kidou se habían hecho muy buenos amigos en ese corto tiempo juntos, pero hace unas semanas Kidou empezó a actuar extraño, a rechazar salidas y a evitar hacer cosas que no tuvieran que ver con la universidad y con el equipo de soccer así como un "Trabajo" del que le había comentado antes de empezar a actuar extraño. Lo único que consiguió al confrontarlo fue volver a pelear como solían hacerlo todo el tiempo cuando eran adolescentes.

—¿No crees que quizás tenga un problema familiar? ¿Has hablado con su hermana? — Tobitaka le entregó una taza de café negro no tan fuerte y bastante endulzado, no soportaba el sabor del café cuando era tan amargo.

—Sakuma habló con ella y le dijo que no le ha mencionado nada fuera de lo normal.

—¿Quizás tiene algo de nostalgia y es ahora que está demostrando que extraña Japón? Es su primera vez viviendo solo.

Allí Tobitaka tenía un punto, el hecho de estar estudiando en el extranjero era un impacto para cualquiera. Lo fue para Fudou cuando fue a Italia por su cuenta sin nada, ni beca, ni recomendaciones, tuvo suerte de que Tobitaka tenía ese departamento en Italia y le dejó quedarse allí los primeros meses mientras él viajaba en su aventura culinaria por Europa hasta que logró que algunos scouts deportivos pusieran sus ojos en él y le ofrecieran una beca de estudios y pudiera vivir por su cuenta.

Fudou estaba acostumbrado a depender de sí mismo desde que era pequeño, pero esta es la primera vez que Kidou se valía por su cuenta, independientemente de que tuviera un mejor apartamento que el suyo y en una mejor zona o no tuviera que preocuparse por gastos eso no significaba que cosas como los oficios del hogar o la sensación soledad al estar viviendo por tu cuenta se hagan más fáciles.

Se sintió un poco mal por no haber pensado en eso antes.

—Pero aún así, no tiene porque utilizarme de saco de boxeo para liberar sus frustraciones

Tobitaka no pudo evitar reír cuando Fudou hizo un mohín por eso.

—No importa lo que pase, ustedes dos siempre van a discutir, es parte de su relación.

—¿Por qué crees que sera eso?— tomó un sorbo de su café y decidió seguir aprovechándose de la sabiduría de su amigo mientras este seguía leyendo.

—A lo mejor solo quieren coger— pasó la página de su libro de cocina e ignoro que Fudou casi se ahogó con café.

—¡Ese es un chiste de mal gusto!—fue lo que dijo después de que pudo dejar de toser

—Vamos, que la tensión sexual entre ustedes siempre ha sido palpable, y molesta.

—Y yo pensé que ya ese comentario de la "Tensión sexual" inexistente entre nosotros había muerto— hizo las comillas con sus dedos luego de limpiar su boca con la manga de su suéter

—Nunca murió, solo dejamos de decirlo en frente de ustedes porque ambos son tan torpes que lo niegan.

Fudou y Tobitaka se vieron entre ellos, esperando que alguno de los dos hablara primero; Fudou agradeció el café, tomó su bolso y se fue del departamento de Tobitaka quien solo paso sus manos por su ahora corto cabello y sonrió algo complacido. Fudou no negó nada antes de irse.

* * *

Unos días después de su conversación con Tobitaka se dejó arrastrar a una discoteca un viernes en la noche porque Genda le pidió amablemente que les ayudará a Sakuma y a él a descubrir por qué Kidou se encontraba tan distante. No tiene ni la menor idea de cómo relacionaron una discoteca llena de adultos jóvenes ebrios, luces estrambóticas y música extremadamente alta con Kidou abriendo sus sentimientos sobre lo que sea que le haya estado molestando últimamente, se sorprendió de la ingenuidad de ambos y trató de negarse pero Genda le dijo que le invitaría los tragos y Fudou no era estúpido como para ignorar esa oferta, además, ya había terminado todos sus exámenes de ese semestre, estaba completamente libre ese fin de semana de trabajo, entrenamiento o estudios, podía relajarse un rato con uno o dos tragos mientras ignoraba por completo a Sakuma y Genda tratando de meterse en la vida de Kidou. Cuando llegaron a la discoteca y pasaron la entrada, Fudou puso sus manos en sus oídos para tratar de que el golpe del bajo de la música no fuera tan molesto, se escurrió entre la gente mientras seguía a Genda hasta que llegó a una mesa al fondo de la sala. "La zona V.I.P, por supuesto" pensó Fudou.

En la mesa estaban sentados Endou y Kazemaru, hablando entre ellos al oído debido a la música, y claro, porque eran la pareja más empalagosa que conocía, pero aceptaba que en ellos se veía lindo; y por supuesto, siendo el mal tercio y sentado al otro lado de la mesa redonda se encontraba Kidou dándole vueltas a su trago con el dedo y con su mirada perdida en el líquido color ámbar. Se notaba que no se veía más felíz cuando vió a Sakuma y a Genda llegar, solo sería el mal tercio de dos parejas ahora, pero su expresión si cambió cuando vio a Fudou aparecer detrás de Genda; estaba sorprendido de verlo allí y Fudou solo le ignoró, cosa que todos notaron. Kidou hizo lo mismo con él al acercarse más a Endou para darle espacio a los demás para que se sentaran.

—¿Esperaron mucho tiempo por nosotros? — Sakuma habló primero

—Llegamos hace poco en realidad, ¡Tuvimos problemas para sacar a Kidou de su cuarto!— dijo Endou luego de darle un codazo amigable a Kidou quien solo tomo otro sorbo de whiskey.

—Estaba trabajando, no se ni que hago aqui.

—Relajarte. Eso haces— la cálida sonrisa de Kazemaru hacia él le hizo quedarse callado

—Además, estando todos aquí en Italia es bueno vernos de vez en cuando— Genda intentó llamar a alguno de los anfitriones para que les sirvieran .

—Gouenji hubiera venido pero tiene un examen el lunes así que preferí no molestarle. Someoka y Fubuki también estaban ocupados— dijo Endou mientra ponía su mano en su barbilla y pensaba— Fudou ¿Sabes de Tobitaka?

—Está en Francia, regresa el més que viene.

Una anfitriona llegó desde la barra y les entregó menús de cócteles y bebidas a Genda, Sakuma y Fudou, ellos pidieron dos mojitos y Fudou se decidió por lo mismo que tomaba Kidou, se veía bien para acompañar la soledad. Una conversación casual nació entre los que estaban sentados a la mesa, solo Kidou y Fudou se mantenían en silencio, tratando de actuar como si no estuvieran allí y Fudou casi lo lograba, pero parecía que había algo en su cara porque noto varias veces a Kidou mirándolo, cosa que ponía a Fudou de los nervios. Para cuando la segunda ronda llegó Kazemaru y Endou se perdieron entre la multitud que se encontraba en la pista de baile; Sakuma y Genda intercambiaron miradas y Fudou terminó su trago de un sorbo porque sabía que es lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

—¿Que tal te ha ido Kidou? Tenemos tiempo sin hablar— Sakuma fue el primero en romper el hielo

—Hablamos esta mañana cuando me dijiste que viniera

—No me referia a eso—Sakuma se sintió algo herido por la respuesta que le dio— No hemos hablado como solíamos hacerlo antes. Estoy preocupado por tu actitud

Fudou se sorprendió que no le dió muchas vueltas al asunto antes de ir directo al punto, tanto Genda como él se quedaron callados y observaban como Sakuma manejaba la situación y hasta donde llegaba con su franqueza.

—No sé de qué actitud me estás hablando— Kidou giró su cabeza hacia la barra.

—Esa actitud de evitarnos, Kidou, me esta empezando a molestar que quieras seguir ignorándola.

—Pierdes tu tiempo preocupándote por mí, no tengo nada

Sonrió levemente antes de ver a Sakuma y cruzar sus ojos con el, ahora que usaba lentes regulares de cristal transparente era fácil ver sus penetrantes ojos rojos y Sakuma se acobardó por un instante pero recobró su valor cuando Genda le tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa.

—¿Estás seguro de que no es nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos?— preguntó Genda con una mirada llena de preocupación— Casi no sales de tu casa y ahora que se acercan las vacaciones de verano pensábamos que tendríamos que cuidar de que no te encerrarás por tres meses hasta que empiece el semestre.

—No tienen que preocuparse por nada, he estado tan ocupado estas semanas porque mi padre me pidió que le ayudara con algo de su trabajo, eso es todo.

Genda y Sakuma se vieron entre si y entendieron muy bien que si el padre de Kidou estaba envuelto en todo este problema era algo que se salía de sus manos, porque cuando de su padre se trataba, Kidou tendía a estresarse de gran manera para tratar de ser el hijo perfecto que ha sido desde que ese hombre le adoptó, y ahora que ya era adulto la presión incrementaba porque le exigía más en cada aspecto de su vida que cuando era un adolescente. Una vez Kidou les había mencionado a sus amigos que su padre le había propuesto una entrevista matrimonial con la heredera de otra compañía transnacional muy exitosa de Japón, lo único que le salvó fue su beca deportiva que llegó unos días después y Kidou no pensó mucho antes de irse a Italia a estudiar. Fudou pidió que le sirvieran otro vaso de whiskey pensando que en verdad Kidou no la tenía tan fácil como lo solía pintar.

—Dejaremos esta conversación hasta aquí entonces. Pero aún así nosotros somos tus amigos y estaremos aquí para ti.

—Yo no soy su amigo, no me metan con su grupo.

El comentario de Fudou arruinó el buen ambiente que Sakuma se había esforzado en crear y no pudo evitar querer empezar a discutir con él, pero Kidou empezó a reír, haciendo sentir como que lo que Fudou había dicho no era completamente egoísta y fuera de lugar. Kidou se rió con ganas y Fudou se preguntó cuantos tragos ya tenía encima.

—Eso fue... clásico de ti . Tenía meses que no te escuchaba hablar así — quitó sus lentes de su cara y se limpió una lágrima de su ojo derecho. Estaba ya algo ebrio

—¿Te gusta mi indiferencia? haré una nota mental para hacerlo más seguido.

Kidou solo sonrió y tomó el resto de su tragó antes de pedir que les trajeran una botella entera y pagar por ella. Sakuma se sintió aliviado al ver que Kidou estaba más relajado y cuando Endou y Kazemaru regresaron todo el ambiente había cambiado a uno más jovial; los seis hablaron y bebieron mientras se ponían al día ya que, aunque vivían en italia, todos menos Kidou y Fudou estaban en diferentes universidades, y Genda estaba de visitas ya que él jugaba en la liga universitaria de España.

Entre risas y bebidas a Fudou se le olvido porque estaba molesto con Kidou en primer lugar, sólo sabe que en verdad se estaba dejando llevar y que no podía dejar de reír ante las tonterías que decía Endou borracho quien trataba de demostrar su punto acerca de que si las pelotas de Fútbol estuvieran rellenas de resortes sería más fácil para los delanteros patearlas más lejos y Kidou trataba de explicarle que físicamente era improbable que fuera tan fácil, pero Endou borracho era terco y al final Kazemaru le tuvo que arrastrar a la barra a buscar agua y le sacó de la discoteca para que tomara algo de aire fresco. Al momento en que se levantaron de la mesa Sakuma se emocionó al escuchar la canción que el DJ había puesto y jaló a Genda del brazo para ir a bailar con él, casi pasando por encima de Fudou quien se levantó rápidamente para dejarlos salir y al final, solo Kidou y él quedaron en la mesa. Kidou, él y una botella de vodka de cereza aún sin abrir. El ambiente se puso algo tenso de nuevo mientras ambos veían a diferentes lados y pensaban en qué decir, siendo Kidou lo suficientemente valiente como para hablar primero.

—Fudou, lamentó lo del otro dia.

—¿Ah? ¿Que cosa?

—Ya sabes, lo de la práctica. Lamento haber sido tan grosero contigo.

Kidou se refería al incidente de la práctica, la última práctica de la semana pasada en donde Kidou decidió no usar una de sus estrategias porque según él tenía muchas aberturas y no serviría de nada en un juego real; la práctica donde Kidou intentó imponerse sobre todo lo que Fudou hacía y trató de mandar como si fuera su dueño en el campo. Ya se acordó por que era que estaba tan molesto con Kidou y solo frunció el ceño y suspiró molesto.

—Serás idiota… ¡Me sentía muy bien antes de que tuvieras la necesidad de recordarme eso!

—… ¿Lo lamento por disculparme?

Sabía que la pregunta iba en serio, pero era porque Kidou ya había tomado demás, así que le dejó pasar esa, no valía la pena pelearse en ese momento.

—Si, esta bien, acepto tu chiste de disculpa, no es como si me importara.

—Pensé que sí, Tobitaka me dijo que estabas muy molesto por eso.

Fudou se detuvo antes de tomar lo poco que quedaba de su bebida y puso el vaso de cristal en la mesa de nuevo, Tobitaka se entromete en sus asuntos de una manera tan sigilosa que le daba hasta miedo. Ahora solo sabía que no sabía cómo ni cuando hablaron o que le habría mencionado Tobitaka a Kidou, no sabía si le había dicho que fue tres días seguidos a su departamento a quejarse de él, o si le había dicho que estaba dolido porque ya no eran amigos- cosa que Fudou aún negaba- o cualquier otra cosa que se le haya pasado por la cabeza a Tobitaka.

—¿Dijo eso? pues está equivocado. Estaba molesto porque no pude golpearte en la nariz como te lo merecías.

—¿Quieres golpearme ahora?

—No juegues con tu suerte.

Kidou volvió a reír, pero esta vez fue una risa más delicada que la última que Fudou le provocó, en esta él apoyó su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, con sus rastas recogidas en una cola de caballo baja que caían sobre su hombro y vio a Fudou de arriba a abajo sin decir nada. Fudou detestaba sentirse observado pero no sabía qué decirle para que dejara de hacerlo, claro, podía volverlo a insultar o decirle que dejara de verlo así, pero creía que el licor le afectó el cerebro porque se sintió algo atraído a los ojos carmesí que le veían con cierta intensidad. Tomó la botella de vodka y dos vasos largos de shots y vertió el líquido rosado en ambos antes de ofrecerle uno a Kidou quien finalmente quitó sus ojos de su cuerpo y los puso en el vaso frente a él

—¿Y esto?

— Te voy a obligar a hacer un brindis. Para que nunca más trates de imponerte sobre mi en una práctica. Odio eso y tu lo sabes muy bien— sus mejillas ya estaban coloreadas de un sutil rosado

Kidou sonrió con pena al recapacitar sobre cómo había actuado con Fudou, chocó su vaso con el de él y ambos se tomaron el contenido de un solo trago, dejando sus vasos sobre la mesa con un golpe mientras dejaban salir un suspiro pesado por el ardor del vodka en sus gargantas.

—¿Quieres otro?—ofreció Fudou

—Por favor

Su velada continuó de esa manera, tomando shots de vodka de cereza puro y sin decirse nada realmente por que la música electrónica estaba tan alta que no se podía ni pensar, y porque no sabían qué decir, y cuando llegaron a la mitad de la botella ambos se detuvieron. En ese momento el dj puso un synth-pop ochentero, la música sonaba más estruendosa en los oídos de Fudou y en realidad el ambiente no era para nada de su gusto así que se levantó tambaleando de la mesa y trató de no chocar con nadie de la pista de baile.

—¿A dónde vas? — Kidou le agarró la muñeca y Fudou ni se inmutó

— Voy a salir. Este ambiente es muy pesado para mi

Kidou le vió luchando para estar de pie y no pensó mucho antes de tomar su abrigo y el de Fudou del asiento y acompañarle a la salida, aún agarrando su muñeca; en el camino tropezó con Sakuma y Genda.

—¡¿Se van?!—Sakuma gritó para que su voz se escuchara por encima de la música

—¡Fudou está algo mareado así que es mejor que le llame un taxi!

Kidou vio que Genda también tenía a Sakuma agarrado de la cintura y concluyó que ambos se dieron unas vueltas por la barra y por eso tardaron en regresar a la mesa, Kazemaru y Endou estaban con ellos y fueron directo a la mesa luego de despedirse de Kidou mientras que Fudou se mantuvo callado y solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza para decir adios. Ninguno se dio cuenta que le llevaba agarrado de la muñeca.

Al salir de la discoteca a la fría calle Kidou hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie, él también había tomado de mas pero por lo que veía, a Fudou se le había subido el licor más rápido a la cabeza ya que se tuvo que recostar de la pared cubierta de ladrillos negros al lado de la entrada de la discoteca para no caer; llamó al primer taxi que vio y Fudou no dijo nada hasta que entró al auto antes que él.

—¿Puedo ir a tu casa?

—Pensé que preferirías ir a la tuya

—No tendré agua hasta el lunes— arrastró un poco las palabras y recostó su cabeza del asiento— Un problema con una de las bombas del edificio o algo así, y si me haces este favor mañana te haré algo de sopa para curar la resaca que tendremos. Todos salimos ganando.

No pudo negarse cuando Fudou volteó a verle con sus ojos azules vidriosos y una sonrisa tonta causada por el alcohol, y la idea de sopa hecha en casa era la cereza del pastel para él. Le dio la dirección al taxista y en cuestión de minutos llegaron a una zona residencial de muchos edificios modernos de más de 20 pisos, Kidou pagó y Fudou pudo salir por su cuenta, cruzar el lobby y llegar hasta el ascensor solo. Kidou se recostó de la pared del ascensor mientras esperaba llegar a su piso y Fudou le llamó la atención al jalar la manga de su abrigo.

—¿Tienes verduras o comida en tu casa?

—No realmente, no sé cocinar así que como fuera, ya sabes.

—Cierto, a veces olvido que eres un desastre cuando se trata de cosas del hogar.

Fudou empezó a reír y Kidou le siguió el juego cuando esté le golpeó amistosamente el brazo.

—No soy tan malo

—Una vez me llamaste para preguntarme cómo hacer arroz cuando no entendiste la receta en internet— habló con sus ojos cerrados y la cabeza recostada de la pared del ascensor, tratando de no perder el equilibrio— No tienes derecho a llamarte un hombre japonés si no puedes al menos hacer arroz.

—El arroz que hiciste la última vez que viniste sabía muy bien. Solo quería un consejo para hacerlo bien.

— Deberías conseguirte una novia que sepa cocinar o algo así

Por un momento se imaginó a Kidou leyendo el periódico en la mesa de la sala y en la cocina, una linda chica que le cocinara y le atendiera como una perfecta esposa.

—Sí… quizás.

Fudou estaba extremadamente risueño en ese momento y Kidou solo le seguía en todo lo que hacía, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Cuando llegaron al último piso las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Fudou salió por su cuenta, dió unos pasos por el pasillo mientras se tambaleaba hasta que se apoyó de la pared y siguió a Kidou, que no estaba mucho mejor que él, hasta la puerta de su departamento. Tuvo problemas para meter la llave y casi cayó al piso cuando abrió la puerta, sacándole unas buenas carcajadas a Fudou quien le ayudó a entrar y cerró la puerta tras de él.

—¿Quieres agua? —dijo Kidou mientras tiraba su abrigo y el que Fudou le había dado sobre el sofá de la sala

—Si puedes llegar a la cocina.

Kidou rodó sus ojos y fue directo a la cocina con Fudou siguiéndole hasta que se sentó en las sillas altas que habían en el mesón de mármol blanco que dividía la cocina; tomó su vaso de agua de un solo golpe y aún así seguía mareado. Más o menos escuchó a Kidou decirle que iba a arreglar la habitación de huéspedes - o a intentar hacerlo debido a su estado- así que se quedó sentado en la cocina cuando un pensamiento se apoderó de su mente. ¿Cuándo fue que Tobitaka habló con Kidou? ¿Y de que habían hablado?, En solo segundos Fudou ocupó su mente en diferentes escenarios sobre qué pudo haber sido esa conversación pero Kidou regresó a la cocina y prefirió preguntar

—Oye ¿Tobitaka y tú cuando hablaron?

—Me lo topé en el supermercado hace unos días .

—Imagino que fuiste al supermercado a...— espero a que Kidou terminara lo que iba a decir

—Compre unas bebidas y ramen instantáneo. Tobitaka me regaño por mis decisiones alimenticias.

—Me lo imaginaba. Deberías apurarte a conseguir novia o a aprender a cocinar, o ambos.

Kidou se quedó callado y apoyó sus codos del mesón de la cocina, quitó sus lentes de su cara y restregó sus ojos con sus manos en una señal de cansancio para luego dejarlos en el mesón y caminar hacía el otro lado y sentarse junto a Fudou.

—Es más probable que aprenda a cocinar a que consiga una novia en estos momentos. ¿Me enseñas?

—Ni muerto. Sería una pérdida de mi tiempo, no aprenderias nada y posiblemente te cortes los dedos.

Kidou reflexionó ante las palabras de Fudou y asintió sonriendo con algo de pena

—Pero volviendo al tema, ¿De qué hablaron?

—Si es por lo que dije en la discoteca relájate, no hablamos mal de ti.

Fudou le dio un empujón con su mano y sintió los músculos de su brazo bajó su camiseta gris.

—Mas les vale. Tobitaka ha estado diciendo tonterías sobre nuestra "relación" últimamente

Hizo las comillas con sus dedos justo en frente de la cara de Kidou.

—¿Que clase de cosas?

—Cosas como que íbamos a volver a tratarnos como cuando éramos más jóvenes o cosas así. Que yo estaba dolido y tú solitario.

—Ya tú y yo superamos esa etapa en nuestras vidas, ahora, lo de solitario me dolió

Fudou volvió a reírse y se tambaleó en la silla pero Kidou agarró el espaldar para que no cayera.

—¡Exacto! No sé qué tiene, ha estado viajando tanto que se le olvidó cómo somos en realidad. Hasta dijo que entre nosotros había tensión sexual.

—¿Aún dicen esas cosas?— escondió su cara en sus manos

—¡Eso mismo le dije! Y él me dijo que todo el mundo seguía pensando eso.

Fudou cruzó sus brazos frente a él y se sintió algo molesto por el simple hecho de pensar que todos hablaban de eso a sus espaldas.

—Estoy seguro de que podría besarte y no sentiría nada

—… Hazlo entonces.

En ese momento el alcohol se apoderó de Kidou y habló por él.

—¿Ah?

—Que me beses ¿Estás sordo?

—… ¿Estás tan solitario que necesitas pedirme un beso a mi? Eso es triste.

En otro momento Kidou se hubiera molestado con él, pero el sonrojo en su mejillas no era de vergüenza, sino de alcohol mezclado con algo más.

—Solo quiero probar que lo que dices es cierto. ¿O te da miedo que te haga algo?

Fudou alejó su cara de la de Kidou cuando este se acercó a él y no pudo evitar reírse, solo que no era gracia lo que le causaba este asunto, sino vergüenza. En ese momento, si no hubiera estado ebrio, hubiera entendido que todo el ambiente entre ambos había cambiado hace rato, pero el alcohol dominó su cuerpo al igual que ese corrientazo que sintió en su columna cuando vio a Kidou viéndole los labios de una manera lasciva.

Un beso no era mala idea en ese momento ¿Verdad?

Con sus manos tomó las mejillas de Kidou y alzó su cabeza para pegar sus labios con los de él. Sabían a cereza justo igual que los de él, y eran más suaves de lo que aparentaban, sintió una mano ir a su cabeza y obligarle a ahondar el beso así que Fudou puso sus manos en el pecho de Kidou, se distrajo por un momento al sentir lo fuerte que sus pectorales eran y le empujó lentamente. Ambos jadeaban suavemente, con sus rostros aún muy cerca y sus caras estaba sonrojadas por culpa del alcohol y el hecho de que les faltaba oxígeno. Fudou sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y aún con su mano agarrando la camiseta de Kidou supo que él no estaba mejor que él. Trató de hablar, pero la mano que seguía en su cabeza acarició suavemente su corto cabello castaño, bajando hasta su cuello y le empujó de nuevo a los labios de Kidou. No se quejó en ningún momento y cerró los ojos cuando Kidou acarició su mejilla con su pulgar. No pensó mucho en que estaba pasando o a quien era que estaba besando, solo sabía que su juicio estaba completamente nublado y su cuerpo se relajaba más y más al profundizar el beso; no huyó cuando abrió su boca para darle más libertad al beso o cuando sintió que le abrazaron. Se separó por un momento pero Kidou se levantó de su asiento y volvió a besarlo como si eso fuera una necesidad más importante que el oxígeno mismo; subió su mano por su pierna hasta que llegó a meterla en su camisa a lo que Fudou enredó su pierna alrededor de la cadera de Kidou para acercarle más a él. En algún momento enredó ambas piernas y Kidou le levantó del asiento y sin darse cuenta terminaron en la habitación principal, y cuando Kidou le soltó en su cama en medio de la habitación oscura, solo iluminada por las luces de la calle, algo en su cerebro trató de reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando. Tenía a Kidou sobre él, quitándose la camisa y besando sus labios, rostro y cuello, todo con un cierto balance de ansiedad y control por qué sabía lo que hacía, ahora, Fudou se preguntó si sabía a quién se lo hacía. Aprovechó cuando se separó de él para tomar aire y así verle a los ojos. Se veía como si tuviera hambre.

—Kidou… ¿Nosotros…?

Esas palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta cuando Kidou apoyó un brazo al lado de su cabeza en la cama y sintió una suave palma en su mejilla y su pulgar acariciando su labio inferior. Su cabello se había salido de la cola que lo sostenía y le hizo cosquillas cuando le rozó la clavícula.

—Si hablamos… esto será incómodo

Fudou envidió que aún borracho Kidou tenía razón y justo por eso, por que estaban ambos ebrios, es que no dijo más nada y dejó que lo besara, que lo tocara y acariciara lo que quedará de la noche. Ambos sabían que hacían pero preferían ignorar ese hecho y decirse a sí mismos que lo disfrutaron tanto por qué él otro no estaba consciente de con quién estaba teniendo sexo esa noche.


End file.
